tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION
TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION is an anime series that was announced on May 24, 2017 and premiered on October 4, 2017. A second season was announced at the end of the thirteenth episode of the anime. Details "―We offer this song to you. Four units belonging to TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION (TSUKIPRO). SOARA, SolidS, Growth, and QUELL. The music animation "PROANI" that's full of individuality and drama is about to start! Should we open this treasure box of sparkling songs?" '- TSUKIPRO'TSUKIPRO Offial Website The anime is scheduled to have a total of 13 episodes. The setting of the anime will be present-time (2017 setting, unlike TSUKIANI which focused on previous settings). Each unit will have 3 episodes dedicated to them.TSUKIPRO Official Twitter The 4 opening songs will be in 2D Live CG Animation. In addition to that, there will be new songs for ending themes, and previously released songs will sometimes be used as background music for the episodes.TSUKIPRO Official Twitter Synopsis SOARA, Growth, SolidS, and QUELL are four groups belonging to TSUKINO ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION (AKA TSUKIPRO). The slice of life music anime "PRO ANI" depicting their music overflowing with uniqueness and the drama surrounding their lives begins now! Will you open this glittering treasure box of music? Daily Countdowns PROANI had a countdown on both Twitter and YouTube to promote the anime leading up to the release of the first episode which aired on October 4, 2017. The Twitter countdowns came with an icon which you can use for SNS purposes to help promote the anime. The YouTube countdowns are, of course, in video format with each featuring a different character and message. **To view the translations of the messages, visit TSUKIPRO's Unofficial Tumblr Blog. The video countdowns began on September 17, 2017 and ran until October 4, 2017. The featured characters were as follows: * September 17: Sora Ohara (C.V. Toshiyuki Toyonaga). * September 18: Shiki Takamura (C.V. Takuya Egushi). * September 19: Koki Eto (C.V. Shunichi Toki). * September 20: Shu Izumi (C.V. Shunsuke Takeuchi). * September 21: Morihito Arihara (C.V. Yuki Ono). * September 22: Tsubasa Okui (C.V. Soma Saito). * September 23: Kensuke Yaegashi (C.V. Yoshitaka Yamaya). * September 24: Eichi Horimiya (C.V. Koutaro Nishiyama). * September 25: Soshi Kagurazaka (C.V. Makoto Furukawa). * September 26: Rikka Sera (C.V. Natsuki Hanae). * September 27: Ryota Sakuraba (C.V. Daiki Yamashita). * September 28: Issei Kuga (C.V. Shugo Nakamura). * September 29: Ren Munakata (C.V. Taishi Murata). * September 30: Dai Murase (C.V. Yuuichirou Umehara). * October 1: Mamoru Fujimura (C.V. Junta Terashima). * October 2: Ichiru Kuga (C.V. Sho Nogami). * October 3: Nozomu Nanase (C.V. Chiharu Sawashiro). * October 4: the four unit leaders (Sora, Koki, Shiki, and Shu). Teasers TSUKIPRO released eight teasers for the anime starting on September 13, 2017. The first two being an introduction to the four units (and their leaders) that will be featured. The third and fourth teasers focus on the 2D Live animation previews for SolidS and SOARA respectively. The last four focus on the content of the anime.TSUKIPRO Official YouTube Channel First Teaser (March 24, 2017): The teaser shows the four main units and a short preview sample of each unit's first season songs and was narrated by Sora Ohara. The preview songs are: * McGuffin - SOARA * Rudder Qiana - Growth * SEXY☆SENSE - SolidS * HIKARI - QUELL Second Teaser (April 4, 2017): The second teaser is very much similar to the first one. The differences this time was that each unit's leader introduces their respective units, as well as featuring different song samples. The preview songs are: * S.O.A.R.A. - SOARA * Moonlight Refrain - Growth * TOKYO LOVE JUNKIE - SolidS * BELIEVER -Inori- - QUELL Third Teaser (July 16, 2017): This teaser is focused on a 3D Live animation teaser of SolidS featuring a small clip of their opening animation from the anime, featuring their opening song Burny!!!. Similar to the previous TSUKIUTA THE ANIMATION openings, the four units opening songs will alternate per episode. Fourth Teaser (August 13, 2017): Similar to the SolidS teaser from July this teaser instead focuses on SOARA and features a short preview of their 3D Live animation. Again, this animation is taken from their opening animation from the anime, featuring their opening song エリアル -ALIEL-. Fifth & Sixth Teasers (September 8, 2017): These two teasers were 15-second commercial movies (CM) for the animation that were narrated by Shiki Takamura and Shu Izumi, respectively. The two teasers were released simultaneously; with teaser five focusing on Solids and teaser six focusing on QUELL. Each teaser had a different background song with the fifth featuring Burny!!! by SolidS and the sixth featuring Because you are by QUELL. Seventh Teaser (September 13, 2017): This teaser was another 15-second CM for the animation that was narrated by Sora Ohara. The background song featured here was エリアル -ALIEL- by SOARA. 'Eighth Teaser (September 27, 2017) ': The final teaser was also a 15-second CM for the animation that was narrated by Koki Eto. The background song featured here was Mahou no Kizuna by Growth. Video Gallery File:「TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION（ツキプロ・ジ・アニメーション）」（プロアニ）ティザーPV AnimeJapan版|1st Teaser File:「TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION（ツキプロ・ジ・アニメーション）」（プロアニ）ティザーPV|2nd Teaser File:TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION（ツキプロ・ジ・アニメーション）プロモーション映像 S.Q.P2017公開版|3rd Teaser File:TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION（ツキプロ・ジ・アニメーション）A.L.P2017特別限定公開・OP映像SOARA版|4th Teaser File:TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION（ツキプロ・ジ・アニメーション） CM SolidS版|5th Teaser (SolidS Side) File:TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION（ツキプロ・ジ・アニメーション） CM SolidS版|6th Teaser (QUELL Side) File:TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION（ツキプロ・ジ・アニメーション） CM SOARA版|7th Teaser File:TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION（ツキプロ・ジ・アニメーション） CM Growth版-0|Final Teaser Episode List Season 1 Season 2 It's been revealed in Episode 13's end card that a Season 2 for PROANI is already in the works! Gallery ProAni.jpg|PROANI Details ProAni Leaders.jpg|PROANI Leaders ProAni SOARA Teaser art.jpg|PROANI SOARA Teaser Art ProAni SOLIDS Teaser art.jpg|PROANI SolidS Teaser Art ProAni GROWTH Teaser art.jpg|PROANI Growth Teaser Art ProAni QUELL Teaser art.jpg|PROANI QUELL Teaser Art Eichi Icon.jpg|Eichi Icon Kensuke Icon.jpg|Kensuke SNS Icon Koki Icon.jpg|Koki SNS Icon Mori Icon.jpg|Arihara SNS Icon Rikka Icon.jpg|Rikka SNS Icon Ryota Icon.jpg|Ryota SNS Icon Shiki Icon.jpg|Shiki SNS Icon Shu Icon.jpg|Shu SNS Icon Sora Icon.jpg|Sora SNS Icon Soshi Icon.jpg|Soshi SNS Icon Tsubasa Icon.jpg|Tsubasa SNS Icon Issei Icon.jpg|Issei SNS Icon Ren Icon.jpg|Ren SNS Icon Dai Icon.jpg|Dai SNS Icon Mamoru Icon.jpg|Mamoru SNS Icon Ichiru icon.jpg|Ichiru SNS Icon Nozomu icon.jpg|Nozomu SNS Icon References Category:TSUKIPRO Category:Browse Category:PROANI